1. Field
The following description relates to a content synchronization apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has been conducted on ways to connect computers, sensors, and various other electronic devices via a wireless connection so that users are provided with a variety of useful services. In response to the electronic devices being commonplace, the necessity to share content between electronic devices has grown.
Augmented reality (AR), which is a technique of laying virtual objects over an image of a physical real-world environment, has been employed in various electronic products. AR may modify a view of reality using computer graphics and may provide not only a view of a physical real-world environment but also information corresponding to the physical real-world environment. By laying a virtual image over a view of a real-world environment through AR, the distinctions between a real-world and virtual-world may become blurred. AR provides a mixture of virtual objects and a real-world environment and may allow users to see the real-world environment, thereby providing a heightened sense of reality and a variety of additional information. For example, by scanning an area around with a smart phone camera, a stereoscopic image showing various information corresponding to stores in the area, such as the stores' locations and phone numbers may be displayed.